Shimmer Ships Random Shippings: Harry Potter
by Shimmer'N'Shine98
Summary: Shimmer is bored one day and makes a love potion. She then takes over the Harry Potter universe and forces random characters to fall in love for her entertainment. Couples are literally picked randomly. Now accepting OCs (submissions will be closed after 3 chapters). please review, and enjoy! Rated T just in case. Also, may change to DW crossover. *ON HIATUS*
1. The Idea

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, MY LITTLE PONY, HARRY POTTER OR FANFICTION**

Shimmer was bored. The crossover-loving unicorn had spent exactly 4 hours, 28 minutes and 4 seconds on the internet, most of it Harry Potter related. "There's nothing to do!" she grumbled.

Being an energetic pony, she needed things to do like a plant needs water, so she would do anything to keep her mind and body active. And that's why she sat in front of the TV for four and a half hours. "_Gingerfeeeeerrrrrrn_! I'm _sssoooooo booooooooorrrreeeeed_!" she moaned.

Gingerfern, Deputy of Twistedclan, was sitting in the kitchen, making mouse soup (she's a Warrior, what do you expect?). Annoyed, she replied, "There's more to life than a highly intelligent piece of technology that responds to words on its screen, I mean hunt, fight people, and, um... hunt."

"Says a cat who reads Snape fanfics every time I look over your shoulder to see what you're doing on the computer to tell the world about what you do in your spare time!" Shimmer argued. "And it doesn't even make any sense why anyone would like this character, I mean he's so depressing and grumpy all the time."

"Well, what would you be like if you had something, like, five thousand kids invading your privacy for some pointless thing or another every day? I can't even survive with one overgrown one who DOESN'T invade my privacy- wait, what did you say about looking over my shoulder and telling the world about me making him its most beloved character?"

"Never mind that... wait, what did you say about love?"

"Huh?"

" That's it! IWILLMAKEANOUTOFCONTROL LOVEPOTIONTAKEOVERTHEHARRYPOTTERUNIVERSEANDMAKESOMEONERANDOMPERSONFALLINLOVEWITHSOMEOTHERRANDOMPERSONANDBEINTERTAINEDFORTHENEXTWEEKORSO!" Shimmer shouted.

Gingerfern just stood there for a moment and thought about what her friend had just said and only understood the part about a love potion. " Shimmer, how the heck are you going to make a love potion? I told you I would never tell you how to make one, and I'm defiantly not-"

" Well I am about to start a blog called Gingerfern's spare time and Snape fanfiction _is_ what you were reading today, so…"

"OK, OK, I'll make it, just. Don't. Start. That. Blog." The cat snarled.

"Now, now, don't worry. As long as you do everything I say, I won't. NOW GO MAKE ME THAT POTION, SLAVE!" Shimmer shouted.

As she left to follow her orders, Gingerfern turned to the magical camera filming them. "Woohoo. See what I have to go through with _my _roommate?" She said sarcastically.


	2. Beautiful Days Are Meant to Be Ruined

**DISCLAIMER**

**I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS, SHIMMER AND GINGERFERN. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, DOCTOR WHO, MY LITTLE PONY, WARRIOR CATS, TASTE THE RAINBOW, MINECRAFT, OR AN IPHONE *CRIES* IT'S A TRAGEDY **

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the Griffindor Quidditch team was playing, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were on the Griffindor Quiditch team, Hermione was studying, Snape was moping, Draco was boasting, Dumbledore was in his office, the creatures of the forbidden forest were looking scary, there was a blue box flying around somewhere, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. It was nice. In fact, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. But there's a thing about beautiful days like that in stories like this one. That thing is this: they're made to be interrupted.

Suddenly, dark clouds, lightning, and rainbows spiraled overhead. "Hey, the story just said that there wasn't a cloud in the sky," Neville complained. "**Hey, people!" shouted a voice from the storm. "I'm your new leader 'cuz I took over the universe and stuff, SO GIVE ME CANDY!**"

A bright yellow pony with a pink and white mane floated down from the sky, followed by a ginger tabby she-cat. "Wait, isn't taking over the world is my job?" Voldemort asked from the bushes, where he and several other death eaters had been stalking everyone.

"**Silence, slave!** **I wasn't finished!**" the pony yelled, and Voldemort was hit by the prettiest darn rainbow of all time.

"**TASTE THE RAINBOW-**"began the cat before she was cut off by the horse.

"_Not in a rated T just in case fanfiction" _hissed the unicorn to her companion.

"**As I was about to say, I am Shimmer 'N' Shine, and this is Gingerfern, my friend, who will help me. I was bored, so I decided to take over the many universes I know of, starting with this one! Now, ENTERTAIN ME!"**

Everyone just looked confused. **"Urrgh, do I have to do everything myself?" **Shimmer growled.

She threw down some vials of love potion at ten random people. As soon as they broke, they all ran up someone or something random and smooching him/her/it. Gingerfern gasped. "That potion, it…it was only supposed to make them fall in love with another person who was hit with it, and it wasn't supposed to be a splash potion! Who could've- how? There wasn't any gunpowder around, and, I mean someone couldn't have- _oh, _I think I know what happened," She said as she saw her friend's evil laughter.

_Gingerfern was in her secret lab, using modern techniques to brew a love potion. "Darn it, forgot the yew berries." _

_As soon as she went up the secret staircase into the forest, Shimmer came out from inside the soda machine and snuck up to the potion. She spit in it, and giggled mischievously. Then she sprinkled gunpowder into it. Once she finished, she heard the Twistedclan warrior coming, she ran out of the lab the other way, still laughing._

"So, that explains that…" Gingerfern said.

But Shimmer was not finished. **"Let this be a preview to both you and the audience about what is to come! Dating will begin next chapter!"**

Both she and Gingerfern threw down smoke bombs. Once the smoke cleared, they were gone. Everyone was lost for words. Ron, after taking in what he had just seen., spoke first. He turned to Harry and asked," We have an audience?

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded since February. So, to make it up to anyone who wants to see where it goes from here, I will be allowing you to submit your OCs into the story! Don't make any pairing requests, though, because I will literally just pull names out of a hat. Just put their names, a SHORT description of what they look like, their personality, their house, and answer at least 3 questions to a quiz about ME. Just look on my profile to find the answers. Here are the questions:**

**Which fandoms do I belong to?**

**Who is my best friend?**

**Which two writers inspired me?**

**Who is Shimmer based off of?**

**Why shouldn't you take Shimmer and Gingerfern seriously as characters?**

**What is Twistedclan and who created it?**

**I will ONLY be accepting OCs IF you answer at least 3 right for each OC (so only 2 OCs per person), and if you submitted 2 OCs and only 5 questions right, then I would only take the first one listed and ignore the second. **

**Also, I am only accepting up to ten OCs altogether, and will write the next chapter by the end of the month. By the time the next chapter is WRITTEN (not necessarily UP), I will have drawn the couples out of the hat and will NOT be accepting any more OCs. About the parentheses, I will not have the next chapter up until I have at least three more reviews since the last chapter. This includes OC submissions, but I repeat, NO MORE OC submissions past July 31 (Wow, I just realized how much I sound like my math teacher right now). So, with that said, PLEASE review and submit your OCs. As long as you do that, I WILL try and have the next chapter up by August. **

**Sincerely, **

**Shimmer 'n' Shine**


End file.
